Ashenvale
|coordinates=(111, 291) }} Ashenvale is one of the largest towns on the server and forms the northernmost reach of the Spawn City. History Possibly named for World of Warcraft's 'Ashenvale' zone, this town was founded no later than December , 2011 as the spawn area for the new map, Canihavesnowplease. The first few buildings were centred around the depression in the middle of town, and included the jail, the spawn room, and the library. Ashenvale expanded rapidly, and by December the port had been constructed. As time went on, Ashenvale grew, and in order to have a balance of shops and houses, tiles were marked out along the streets of the town. These, as well as the town walls, were installed by December . At some point between December 2011 and June 2012, a fishing lake was added to the town (where the cherry blossom grove is now). After June 2012, Ashenvale became the spawn again as the map changed back from VinylScratch to Canihavesnowplease. Paths were built between Ashenvale and Elandris across the northern arm of Horseshoe Lake. What once were the Ashenvale Farms was replaced by the twin towers, and further buildings were thrown up between the spawn room and the port. During 2015, Ashenvale again became the spawn for the MeteorCraft server after the 2014 hiatus. Brothers' Tower was added to this map from its original location in Torinoko City. Railway lines were constructed, and the apothecary demolished to make way for a central station. These original railway lines are still present under Ashenvale and can be viewed by entering spectator mode. The town walls were removed sometime before December 2015 to allow for further expansion, and the final plot was filled in during 2016. As a result of the relocation to genmap, some areas of the town were removed, such as the fishing lake. Development spread towards the south where the area that is now known as Ashenvale Marshes lies. The town was connected to the Red Line, replacing the old station. By 2019, Ashenvale had become one of the largest towns on the server, and a key part of the Spawn City. The missing apothecary was restored on August , 2019. Important buildings Former buildings * Town walls (2011) - Ashenvale was originally surrounded with a full set of town walls. These were constructed in December 2011 and torn down probably during 2015. In 2018, a replica town wall was constructed between Ashenvale and Kaimorro. * Farms (2011) - A communal farm in Ashenvale was built on in 2012 when the twin towers were added to the town. * Birch Wood Tree Coding (2011) - an initiative to reduce deforestation of rare birch trees (note: This was built before birch forests were added to the game) * Ashenvale Resting Room (2011) - A small lounge area with seating and tables. Gallery Ashenvale spleef.png|Spleefing at Ashenvale Arena 2011-12-27_18.22.53.png|Ashenvale at night in December 2011 2018-03-03_21.30.11.png|Ashenvale at the end of December 2011 2015-12-06_14.31.43.png|Ashenvale in December 2015 2016-08-24_21.27.33.png|Ashenvale in August 2016 2017-09-15_17.27.31.png|Ashenvale Arena in September 2017 2018-03-03_21.30.33.png|Ashenvale in March 2018 Building in Ashenvale Its building theme is a small town which almost exclusively uses brick for its roofing. Typically use oak planks and oak logs for building sides. Slightly mediaeval theme is appreciated - Ashenvale arena has mediaeval flags, there's a castle, there used to be an apothecary, etc. Trivia * Ashenvale is the town which has served as the world spawn for the longest length of time. * Ashenvale is the oldest segment of the Spawn City. * The port sign has been known in the past to read, as well as 'ASHENVALE, 'AHESNAVLE'. It is not as frequently defaced as the Lunarvale port sign.